Kenzen naru tamashii
by honohime
Summary: "Hmm? Why are you trying to steal my food?" Because the shinigami is too close." "You know, shinigami-sama isn't so bad..." not sure of pairings
1. Nani? BAKA!

A/N: Konichiwa, minna-san!

honohime: A new story! For those of you that have read my first story, A New Kekkaishi, I am going to update that after this one. Flames may be submitted, but they will be used to roast marshmallows and as the butts of jokes.

And may I introduce my co-author, who has been asked to be called soul star.

soul star: Doumo (hello) Ha, you said butt.{A-HEMM.}Right, sorry. For the conditions of this story, Kagome has never met Inuyasha, or gone through the well. Kagome's weapon is an OC. We both **suck** at the majority of romance scenes, so we'd appreciate help with whatever pairing this will be. And no, we won't use any cliché bow and arrow usage. We will try our best at fights, but like many, we're not so good there. Oh, and Kagome has no miko powers. She does have some unusual-ness, but that's classified.

The most official-est disclaimer I can think of: Pre-story dialogue, characters, and setting from Soul Eater belongs to Bones Entertainment, Funimation Studios, and Atsushi Okubo. Kagome belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Never expect such formality again.

My OC belongs to MEEEEE. oh, and soul star.

soul star: Hey!

honohime: This chapter will be a copy of Soul Eater episode 6, with changes in obvious places. Oooh, look! Marshmallows!

**translations**

shokunin- meister

tamashii no kyomei- soul resonance

damare- shut up

gakkou- school

onee-san- elder sister

ane-sama- a cross between sister and master, like in a family business… or… something.

Shibusen- Short for Shinigami Buki Shokunin Senmon Gakkou, or Death Weapon Meister Academy.

deshou- am I right, don't you agree?

_trademark Soul Eater lines_

**{honohime and soul star talking to you or each other}**

**Review! We worked hard to find these lines from Soul Eater, and we might update faster. If we don't get 3 reviews, you can kiss your precious **_**chapter 3**_** goodbye! MWAHAHAHA!**

**The plot follows the (AWESOME) anime… mostly... After we hit a certain point, we'll ask if we should go to the manga's plot or not.**

_Kenzen naru tamashii ha_ (the Japanese pronounce this as wa.)_, kenzen naru seishin to, kenzen naru nikutai ni yadoru._

_A healthy soul dwells within a healthy mind, and a healthy body._

_Death Weapon Meister Academy. __**(ominous music)**__ More commonly known as D.W.M.A, It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity into the very depths of fear and madness: the demons known as Kishin, and their insatiable hunger for destruction. To ensure the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the grim reaper, Death himself._

A 14 year old girl stands outside of a brownstone condo holding two skateboards. She has pale, smooth skin, free of any blemishes, which make her lavender eyes stand out more. Her hair reaches to her waist in loose waves, as black as a raven's wing. She is clad in a purple tank top with a pocket on the right side of her chest adorned with a skull. She is also wearing green cargo pants, with black combat boots. (We'll get a pic of her outfit soon…)

"Ka-chan! Come on, we're late!"

Another girl, 13, comes out of the brownstone. This one is a girl with brown, curly, shoulder-length in a black plain tee and black dress pants. Her skin is as brown as chocolate. her eyes were pupil-less and white

"I'm coming, onee-san. Please calm down or you'll hurt yourself."

The 14 year old hands the other girl the black and silver swirl skateboard she was holding, and set off on her own clear one.

"But Ka-_chan_! I'm so excited that it's too hard to calm down!"

The 14 year old girl trips on an uneven piece of cobblestone in the street. "Ow…"{soul star: hee hee, that was mine. honohime: *smacks soul star in the head* shut up!}

"Told you."

"Damare Ka-chan!"

Little did they know, the very person they had been trying to run from had seen them, and was coming for them soon.

**{soul star: Dun dun DUUUN! honohime: SHUT UP!}**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a shadowy-looking bar…

"Ane-sama, we've found them."

"Thank you, Malarai."

"Hai."

* * *

The two girls reach the bottom of a flight of stone stairs.

"Waaaaa, so this is Shibusen? There's a lot of skull shapes and spikes, deshou? Ka-chan? Hey, wait up!"

The girl runs up the stairs after her now silent friend.

* * *

When they reach the top, a boy in a black and yellow jacket, red pants, and a headband with the word "soul" on it is leaning against a pillar.

"Hi! My name's Kagome Higurashi and this is Kasumi Imoshinai! Are you here to show us around?" the 14 year old, now known to us as Kagome, asks.

"Heh, you show up 3 hours tardy, after barely enrolling, and you expect me to show you around? It's 10 am now, are you serious?"

Kagome's eyebrows have started twitching. "NANI? DAMARE! IF IT'S SO DAMN LATE, SHOULDN'T YOU BE IN THE CLASSROOM?" she hollers, several tick marks around her head.

Before she can continue her rant, an even louder voice bellows from above. Something about 'being the best' and 'you dare to take away my spotlight', I believe.

Kasumi looks up bored and says, "Oi, what's that on top of the spike?"

"It looks like a monkey!"

"Hmm… it looks like a monkey? It's talking to you, onee-san."

Suddenly, the 'monkey's perch breaks and he falls, screaming.

He lands on his feet and stands, an obnoxious air surrounding him.

"Ahhhh, it's some blue-haired dude, deshou? I thought it was some rare form of monkey."

"Shut up! Face it Kagome, I'm much too big of a guy for you to handle. See how the ground shakes beneath my feet?"

"Urusai." The two girls say together.

Kagome's goofy aura that she possessed is gone now, replaced by a deadly, pissed-off one.

"If you want a fight so freakin' bad, just come out and say it. I didn't hear your rant up there, nor do I care. Fight with me after a first impression like this, and don't expect me to feel sorry if you break something later. Kasumi, let's teach these guys a lesson."

"Hai, hai. Man, you act bipolar sometimes…" Kasumi begins to glow purple, and turns into a black katana. The hilt had a kitsune on one side and a majestic inu on the other. The guard was a black plate with the inscribing 'A body may be the container, but the soul is what matters' on it. The tassel is grey with black skull beads tied in.

"Now, let's go."

* * *

A/N: This cliffy is obsolete, because the next one is coming today or tommorow, so don't get all 'another ch 1 cliff ending" ish like honohime here.

honohime: Shut up! At least I read more than YOU!

Anyway, sayonara for now!


	2. OHGOD SORRY

A/N:

I KNOW, you were thinking "finally, the biatch updates!" but no.

The reason I'm posting this is because I'm going to have to write this on my own now (soulstar was failing like she always is :'D) and I'm starting to hate on how weeaboo-ish we sound in the first chapter. We'd just entered the world of anime, (the sparkly, sparkly world of anime) and we were really happy to write this. There's a lot of fan girl Japanese in the draft, too. So, good news, the story's back on, at least in a week or two. Bad news: (read: at least in a week or two).

And note that I didn't make any unrealistic promises like THAT FIRST CHAPTER. D:

Bye for now,

~honohime~

P.S. : oh, and the pairing will be either DTK or Black Star kthnxbye.


End file.
